


Woke up too early

by transnymphtaire



Series: Prompts and requests [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/transnymphtaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day gift to cynics-and-romantics.tumblr.com<br/>Prompt: Combeferre/Grantaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke up too early

Grantaire woke up alone, which would be nothing out of the ordinary if not for one detail - he had slept over at Combeferre’s. They had decided to spend all of Valentine’s Day together, and his boyfriend wasn’t there. Frowning, he sat up in bed. Maybe Ferre had only gone to the bathroom? Grantaire tried to listen, but there was no sound of water running in the background. Was he all alone in the apartment? Had Combeferre changed his mind and thought it would be easier to leave himself than tell Grantaire to? He worried his lip between his teeth, trying to come up with more reasonable reasons to why his boyfriend hadn't been next to him in bed.

Grantaire picked up a t-shirt from the floor - it was too big on him and smelled like coffee, books, smoke and that certain scent only Combeferre had. Somewhat more dressed, he left the bedroom. He went out in the living room, not noticing anything out of place at first. Looking again, he noticed the bouquet on the table, that had been mostly hidden from view by the back of the couch at first glance. His earlier frown turned into a small smile as he walked around the couch and picked up the bouquet. Orchids, pansies, irises, pink roses and yellow tulips… it was beautiful, but the combination of flowers felt a bit odd. Grantaire searched in his mind after the meaning of each flower, hoping that would make more sense. When it came to him, he blushed, and let out a small giggle. (Maybe it was for the best that Combeferre wasn’t there to see his reaction.) Delicate beauty, loving thoughts, inspiration, appreciation and hopelessly in love…

With a big smile, Grantaire went into the kitchen to put the flowers in water. As he filled the vase he had found, the front door opened. He didn't call out, but when the flowers was in the vase, he turned around. Combeferre was leaning against the wall, a paper bag in his hand and a small smile playing on his lips.  
“I didn't think you would be awake yet for an hour, Taire…” he said, with a small - almost playful - sigh. “I know we agreed on nothing special, but I wanted to surprise you.” he continued and held up the paper bag.  
“You want breakfast? I got your favorite cupcakes.”

Grantaire just looked at him for a few seconds before it registered.  
“I can’t believe you… this is in no way close to where those are sold!” he said in disbelief, as he stepped forward to see if it really was his favorite cupcakes in the bag. It really was. Combeferre just chuckled and started to go around him - probably to turn on some coffee. Grantaire stopped him with a hug, before reaching up to kiss him.  
“I can’t believe you…” he sighed against Ferre’s lips. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Maybe try to not crush the cupcakes?”

Grantaire silenced him with another kiss, after making sure that the paper bag was safe.


End file.
